Batman
by MulIop
Summary: The first installment in a new look of the Batman series. Bruce Wayne becomes Batman, who is pushed to his limits in an attempt to defeat the Joker, who plans on wiping out the population of Gotham City, especially the Batman. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Probably the longest first chapter I've ever written. The Dark Knight inspired me to completely recreate the Batman series, and this is the first installment in which Batman faces off with the Joker. Darker then even the Begins and Dark Knight. Everything that doesn't make sense in this chapter will be explained in the next chapter or two.

**Batman**

**Chapter 1**

A man stood up, pulling a cloth mask with long, stuffed, pointed bat ears at the top over the top of his head, showing only his chin to right under his nose. He looked around, making sure no one saw him as he pulled out a small, metal oval with a razor sharp edge. He examined it, then stuck it back into a small section of the black utility belt wrapped around his waist. Then, he unstrapped a small gun from his leg and aimed it up at the nearby ledge of a roof, and shot it. The gun launched a small hook with a tight rope at the end connected to the gun. The hook caught the ledge and dug in, which then the man, wearing a light gray suit with a black bat stitched across the chest, black leather boots, and a long flowing black cape, began to climb up the wall connected to the ledge he had caught with his hook.

Suddenly, his belt started to vibrate, and, still hanging halfway up the wall, he pulled out a small device that showed an older man with a very calm look on his face. The man on the wall talked first. "What is it Alfred?" Alfred, sighed and looked calmly at him and spoke with an accent. "Master Wayne, it appears there has been a break in down the road, and a criminal is holding a woman hostage above a giant container of toxic waste."

"How come the police aren't handling it?" Wayne asked calmly, climbing higher up the roof, strapping the gun back to his leg. Alfred sighed again. "Well, it appears he has armed men at the door." Wayne smirked, and jumped on to the top of the now scaled building. "Where is this happening?" Alfred responded, "Three streets behind you, on Webber." Wayne looked around from his position and noticed a a thirty foot tall building with a lot of noise and commotion coming from nearby.

He nodded and said, "Bye Alfred." Alfred smiled slightly and said back, "Bye, 'Batman'." Batman smiled a little as he shut off the device, put it back in it's pocket, then jumped to another roof, making his way to the building where the problem was taking place. As Batman drew closer, he noticed around eight police cars, somewhere around fifteen cops ducking behind the cars, and a large crowd of people behind them. Batman jumped, throwing his cape out around him and gliding slightly straight to the roof of the building. A few people below noticed him, and whispered to a few people around them that this was the Batman coming to save the woman from the man holding her hostage. A fat man in the center of the crowd asked, "Who the hell is Batman?"

Batman landed on the roof, rolling across and finally stopping on a large glass roof that was directly over the center of the building, in between the man holding the hostage, and the three armed men at the door. Batman smirked, and punched straight through the glass ceiling, watching as glass rained down on the floor. All three of the armed men rushed into the center of the room where Batman then quickly dove in, gliding down and knocking two of the men out cold. Bullets started flying around him, so Batman dove backwards, grabbing the hook gun off of his leg and shooting it right at the gun the third thug was holding, whipping it out of his hands. Batman then rushed forward and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

Slow evil laughing drew Batman's attention to the man holding the hostage. He looked up. The hostage was a woman with short brown hair, while the man holding her was wearing all black, and held a knife to her throat. Batman barely recognized the face of the man , briefly bringing back painful memories. Briefly. He watched the man, and drew out one of the razor ovals from his belt. The man began to talk.

"Well Batman! It looks like I owe Leroy there five bucks! I thought you wouldn't show!" Batman stared at the other man, eyes locked on him. The man reached into the pocket of his black pants. Batman quickly tossed his oval straight at the man, who whipped out a revolver and shot the oval away, then shot two bullets straight into Batman's chest. He yelled out and dropped to the ground. The other man laughed. Batman stood, and drew another one. The other man laughed slightly. He aimed the gun at Batman's head. "Ah, I see. You have some kind of protection in your suit. But your head is perfectly normal...A bullet could put you down for the count..." He slowly began to push back the trigger when the woman he was holding hostage brought her foot back and nailed him in the crotch. The man grabbed his balls and lowered his gun while still holding tight to the woman.

He cut her shoulder with his knife, causing her to yelp out in pain. He laughed in pain. Batman quickly looked at his surroundings.

The man was standing on a large catwalk suspended over a large container of toxic waste. He looked at the walls, and realized it was a perfect square room he was in. He did some quick mental math in his head, and threw the oval blade right past the other man, watching in satisfaction as it missed and began to bounce around the room. The other man laughed again. "You have bad aim, Batman!" He raised the gun at the costumed man. Batman smirked. "No I don't." The oval blade came crashing back and stabbed the other man right in the center of his chest, causing him to accidentally push the woman over, propelling her straight off of the catwalk and over the container of waste, sending her flying towards the floor. Batman ran and caught her as the other man fell backwards, right into the tank of toxic waste.

Batman walked quickly to the front doors, and kicked them open. The police all stood, guns pointed at the man. He shook his head, and walked back into the building, bringing out all three of the now unconscious thugs. The police were stunned, and the crowd around them cheered. One cop, an older one then the others, approached him. Batman looked at him. "The one with the hostage fell into the acid. You might want to fish him out." The cop looked at him, and patted his shoulder. "Well done." Batman stared at him without emotion and then pulled out his hook gun, shooting straight up and climbing to the roof of the building. Batman then ran and jumped, rolling as he hit the roof of another building, and dashing away while the crowd below wondered who the mystery Batman was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman**

**Chapter 2**

Bruce Wayne's eyes flickered open slightly, as the bright lights from above awoke him. He sat up, suddenly rattled by the pain in his chest. He looked down, to see his entire upper body covered in bloody bandages. He sighed and lay back down, sighing. Alfred looked over at him while pouring his coffee. "Welcome back, Master Wayne."

The memories of the night before were a blur. He remembered running across the roof tops, pretending he was fine, then making it back to Wayne Manor and collapsing in the middle of the Bat cave, a giant underground cavern underneath the mansion. Alfred had come in soon after and had discovered him bleeding to death, so he immediately pulled off the bloody suit and wrapped up the bullet wounds. Bruce sighed, remembering the man who fired the bullets.

"Alfred, the man that shot me was the man that shot my parents." Alfred looked at him, staring for a second. "Well, you got your revenge, don't you think? Is he alive?" Bruce shrugged, and Alfred sighed. "If you kill him your no better then he is." Bruce stared at the ceiling of the Bat cave.

- - -

_"One day you'll own this city Bruce." Thomas Wayne told his son as they stood on the fancy subway that darted through the city. His wife, Martha, looked at Bruce with a smile. Bruce smiled back. He looked at the small pamphlet in his father's hands, reading the words, "The _ _Nightmare Opera"._

_- - -_

Gun fire shattered the eerie silence over Gotham City. A man stood, holding a green revolver, wearing nothing but a green suit. His skin was bleached white, and he had a giant smile etched into his face. His greasy, unruly hair was a disgusting, snot colored green. Even though you couldn't tell by his appearance, he was miserable.

Two cops lay dead at his feet, three more dead inside the building he had just left. His small, bloodshot eyes glanced down at what he was holding in his unarmed hand: a small, steel oval, with a razor sharp edge. He walked, anger and vengeance contaminating his mind.

- - -

"I can't believe you were scared of that play Bruce. What an embarrassment..." Thomas Wayne shook his head, sighing. Bruce, his feelings hurt by his father's words, continued to walk with his family down the dark alley. Up ahead, he noticed a strange figure waiting, a cigar hanging from his mouth. As the family walked by, the figure sprung, tackling Thomas Wayne to the ground and shoving a revolver to his face. "Hand over all the money you have." His raspy voice exclaimed, his unruly dirty hair hanging around his head. "Alright, alright. Just wait a second..." The man reached down for his wallet.

_Suddenly, sirens wailed, and three snow white and sleek black pulled up. The man with the dirty hair looked out, grimacing. Suddenly, to Bruce's horror, a gunshot rung in his ears, and his mothers screaming added to the terrifying sight in front of him. His father had just been killed. The man turned around and fired a bullet point blank into Martha Wayne's head, sending half of her head into the wall behind her. Bruce cried out, and the man aimed the gun at him, before a miraculous bullet shattered the killer's shoulder, causing him to take off sprinting into the night. _

_A cop ran to the boy and picked him up, covering the young one's eyes from the tragedy in front of him. But it was too late. Young Bruce Wayne was scarred for life. Suddenly, a screech came from above and a bat flew over head, spooking the other police that had shown up. Just another sign a tragedy had struck._

_- - -_

Bruce Wayne awoke with a jolt, remembering the man with the revolver, the long dirty hair, the one that had not even hesitated to blow a woman's head off. The man that he had probably killed, the man that deserved it so much, but still...Bruce couldn't help but feel like a killer.

- - -

_Boom! A cop's head exploded as a round nailed him right in the nose. Boom! Another cop was hit right in the heart, falling to his knees as a maniac walked by, smiling as he murdered the helpless police men. He was beginning to enjoy this, his mind filled to the breaking point with insanity. _

_He approached a door, marked Finger Print Room. He kicked it open, then fired three bullets right into the cop sitting at a large machine, bringing him to his knees. The killer drew the metal oval and slit the cop's throat, before placing on a small scanner jutting out of the machine. _

Suddenly two face appeared, one of the killers own and one of a man in his early twenties, in a tux and smiling at the camera. The killer read the name under the picture: Bruce Wayne. The Batman.

- - -

_Bruce Wayne looked out over his manor, finally returning home after these eight long years. He had left when he was thirteen, and was now twenty one years old. He approached the house when suddenly he noticed something. Someone moving in the window. It wasn't Alfred. They were wearing all black and a mask. Bruce stopped, suddenly afraid._

_He didn't notice the man in black sneaking up on him with a knife either, until the man made the mistake of jumping on his back. Bruce flipped him over, listening as he heard the back of the man break as he hit the ground hard. _

_He turned around to see three more of the attackers running down a snow colored hill, all armed with Uzi's. Bruce ran for the house, when another holding a butcher knife stepped out of the front door. Wayne tackled him, causing him to fall before punching him over the head, making him drop the knife and fall unconscious. Quickly he ran up to his bedroom as he heard the door being kicked open from downstairs. From his closet he grabbed a hoodie and a ski mask, pulling them both over his head. Suddenly he door was kicked open and one of the armed men ran in as Bruce hid to the side of his closet, hiding under a few coats. One of the attackers slowly walked in, right past Bruce, not seeing him._

_Quickly he lashed out and knocked the man down, before quickly hitting him right in the chin, knocking him out in silence. The next came in, and Bruce did the same. He then stood, and punched another in the face, while throwing his body into the final two behind him. Bruce rubbed his hands together, all of the intruders finally finished with. He ran back downstairs into the kitchen where he found Alfred bound and gagged. The butler was strangely relaxed as Bruce cut his bonds. _

_Alfred rubbed his wrists to get circulation back into them and looked at him. "Did I forget to say welcome back?"_

_- - -_

_The Next Chapter should finish off the whole Batman origins thing and lead to the unavoidable confrontation between Bruce Wayne and the Joker. Commissioner Gordon will be introduced sometime after the confrontation, and Joker's whole main plot should come into focus after that. After this story, if it goes over well, I was going to have a sequel with Two Face and the Scarecrow, a whole lot darker and gorier then this one._


End file.
